Circles in the stream
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Akio Ishtar's life was fairly normal. Until he sucked into another world. Now, he's traveling this dangerous world with new friends while an evil Enchantress is trying to kill him and uncover family secrets. (Really bad summary ) AU storyline
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**_This is my most recent brain child. I was going through some old movies of mine last night and I came across the SCI FI original TV series called Tin Man. I started watching, and this is what I came up with. If you want a better explanation of the plot of Tin Man, look it up or PM me for more details. Thank you. I have used a few quotes from the original movie, but after this chapter, the plot will start to differentiate. Thank you. _

**_Warnings: _**_None, this chapter is more of an introduction for the next chapter_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Tin Man or Yugioh. I do not own Elecktra, for she belongs to Sorceress of the Nile. I only own Akio and the Enchantress._

* * *

_The fire from the castle burned brightly through cold dark of the night. People ran about the castle, screaming and carrying objects in their hands. They avoided the knights dressed in black armor, who were stabbing and pushing people into the flames if they got in their way. If one was standing in the city, observing the scene from miles away, one would think the sun was setting over- head. _

"_Get out of here! Move it, Move it! Go!"_

"_Where is the Queen?"_

"_Don't know. Move it!"_

_Through the raging fire and the mass of black knights, a figure in a black cloak ran through one of the exits of the castle, the hood falling down to reveal her short, chocolate brown hair. A deep cut was on the left side of her body, oozing blood, but she continued to run. She looked down at the child in her arms, giving a relieved look that he was still asleep. _

_Leaping over a small stream, she ducked underneath a bridge where she almost let out a surprised yelp if a hand had not covered her lips. _

"_Shh!" the other figure hissed. "There are knights all around!"_

_The woman sighed, her face pale from all the running. "Sorry I'm late, Elecktra," she panted, her arms growing heavy from the weight of the child. "Are you ready?"_

"_Yes, Marik and I are both ready. We'll take things from here," Elecktra's emerald eyes held tears in them as the woman shifted the child in her arms. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Anzu?"_

_Anzu nodded, looking at her friend. "I'm sure," she glanced down at the child. "My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live. I pray we meet again."_

"_You will! I vow upon it!"_

_Anzu smiled at her friend through the tears in her eyes. "I know. I just hope this all works. Bakura…I have no idea where he went. I don't even know if he's alive anymore."_

"_Knowing him, he probably is."_

_An explosion made them both jump and the child stirred in her arms, eye lids fluttering from the noise. Anzu gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before handing her to Elecktra. "Go! Now!"_

"_We will meet again, my friend!"_

_Elecktra ran off through the darkness, leaving the Queen all alone under the bridge. Anzu winced, the pain in her side pounding. Four black knights jumped under neat the bridge with her, surrounding her with cruel eyes. _

"_Well if it isn't the defenseless little Queen," one of them sneered. "Ready to surrender?"_

_Anzu grimaced. "On the contrary, are you?"_

"_What?"_

_An explosion of silver light shot a straight beam towards the sky, causing the knights to cry out as the light blinded them. From atop the hill a few yards away, Elecktra turned to where the light was, tears dripping down her face as she turned away and carried on through the night._

"AKIO ISHTAR!"

A boy with unruly dark brown hair jumped up from his nap, his face reddening as giggles from his classmates echoed around. His teacher, a stern looking man, glared at him as he tapped the ruler in his hands against his palm. "Akio Ishtar," he sneered. "Does my class bore you this much?"

Akio's blush darkened. "No, no sir," he added. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

The teacher sighed, shaking his head. "You've said that every day for the past week. I told you yesterday that if it happens again, you will receive detention for a week. Well, now you have detention for a week!"

Akio groaned, ignoring the snickers and whispers around him. It wasn't as if sleeping in class was normal for him, he had only started doing it two weeks ago, but the dreams he was having were intense. Always the same dream, but he couldn't figure out if it was real or not.

He picked up his pencil, prepared to take some notes when the last bell rang. He got up, gathering his things in his bag walked out with the other students. "I'll see you after school Monday," his teacher said to him as he walked out, making him blush all over again.

The ride home on the bus was long. He leaned his head against the window, trying to drown out the sounds from the other middle schoolers. He noticed some of them looking at him, whispering and giggling on how he fell asleep in class, but he tried not to let it bother him. Who cared what they thought?

The April rain tapped against the window, reminding him of his mood. He wasn't concentrating on school anymore. He hardly spoke to any of his friends, and he knew they were worried about his recent mood swings. His father told his mother it was because he was a teenager and that the high school exam was only a month away. Akio didn't tell them about the dreams he had been having, though he was aware that he probably should.

Stepping off the school bus, he trudged up the steps of his home; a small little farm house, and opened the door to the stern emerald eyes of his mother. "Akio Ishtar," her voice sounded angry. "Mind telling me why I got a call from your teacher about sleeping in class again?"

If there was any time he wanted to just disappear, it was right now. He set his book bag down, adjusting his shirt collar. "It was an accident," he mumbled. "It won't happen again."

Elecktra shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want to hear any more excuses, young man! Why are you sleeping in class? Are you sneaking out of the house? Are you dealing drugs?"

"Calm down, Elecktra," his father walked into the room, his lavender eyes calm. "Let's try to work this out calmly," he looked down on his son. "Why are you acting like this, Akio? Are you trying to get our attention?"

Akio sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine; I've just been a little insomniac at night. I can't sleep at all. I sleep during the day, and then I'm all refreshed. I don't know why, I've always gone to bed at nine thirty. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

Elecktra sighed, plopping down in an arm chair. "I know you aren't doing drugs, you're too sensible for that, but that doesn't explain the insomnia. Do we need to take you to a doctor?"

"No!" he looked at both of his parents in exasperation. "I just need to sort some things out. I haven't been able to focus recently.

"Focus on what? Your school work?" Elecktra pulled out something on the table. "You've been drawing in your drawing pad for hours. You never usually do that!"

"You went through my stuff?"

"Don't get mad at me, you live under my roof!" she gave him another stern look. "You've become so distant, Akio. It's beginning to worry your father and I. It's not natural to behave like this. Will you please tell us what's wrong?

"What's wrong? Nothing is wrong! I just feel tired."

"There has to be more to it than that, Akio" Marik added. "If you keep living in some make believe life, you'll never live the one you're in now."

"This life? How is this my life?" Akio was aware that he was raising his voice, but found he couldn't care at the moment. "This isn't my life! I'm tired of taking orders from people and following a repeated pattern ever day!" he looked at them both. "I love you guys, but I don't feel at home here, I never have."

He grabbed his book bag and raced up the stairs ignoring the calls from his parents. He flung his bag on his floor and flopped on his head, groaning into his pillow in frustration.

* * *

"I don't know what to do about him, Marik," Elecktra muttered as she looked at the miso soup she was cooking. "He's never acted like this before. It's really starting to worry me."

Marik nodded, leaning against the door frame while flipping through Akio's art book. "He's a good kid," he said, not taking his eyes off the book. "It might be just hormones, but it's worrying me as well. Maybe we should take him to a therapist."

"I don't think a therapist would help," she grumbled, adding another leek in the soup. "He's just been so obsessed in his sketch book that he barely even notices when people are talking to him."

"I've noticed as well," Marik agreed, continuing to flip through it but then paused. "Elecktra."

"Yeah?"

"He's having the dream," he showed her a picture of a woman with bright ice colored eyes. "I think it's time."

Elecktra just said nothing.

* * *

"Knock knock!"

Akio looked up from his spot on the window, glancing at the door with dark, moody eyes. "You can come in, Dad," he called out.

Marik entered through the door with a smile, walking around a little as he looked at the pictures on the wall. "You've added some more," he commented off handedly. "You're a very good artist as well as a musician."

"Thanks Dad."

He sat down on window seat next to him, the smile turning more gentle. "You know your mother and I love you very much."

Akio nodded, his eyes down cast. "I know, I just wish that she would stop being so over protective."

"That's a mother for you. You know she'd do anything for you. And you should probably apologize to her. She's done her best at raising you."

Akio winced at the guilt settling in his stomach. "I will, I just don't know what's wrong with me. I can't focus on anything, and the dreams…"

"Dreams?"

He nodded. "These dreams. It's the same one, but it changes every time. Today, it was the woman in the picture, only they gave her a name, Queen Anzu," he raised an eyebrow at the look on his father's face. "She was holding a child, and I think it was me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dad, the kid looked exactly like me."

Marik shook his head. "It's probably nothing but your imagination. You could be a writer one day if you wanted to, you know. Maybe it's a novel about yourself."

Akio laughed. "That's very conceited Dad. Inspiration comes and goes, you know that. And the dream is so real."

Marik just sighed, patting his son's knee. "I just want you to know, that your mother and I love you. You'll find the reason for the dreams. And….and don't forget that all of life's answers..."

"Are found along the old road. Dad, you and mom have said that to me a hundred times. It's starting to loose its point."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Well what about the time when the son of dark looks for his mother…"

"Frozen in time in the sea of ice," Akio interrupted again. "As I said before, I know all these old stories. It's time to get some new materials."

"Well don't forget them," Marik warned, getting up and stretching. "You never know when you're going to need them."

"I won't, Dad."

* * *

**(Away from Akio's home in another world…)**

"You've failed the Enchantress again."

"I know."

"She will be less than pleased."

"She always is."

Two men walked along the hallways of a dark fortress, their heavy boots in sync with each other as they made their way to the throne room. They said nothing to each other, but gave each other glances every now and then.

A servant pulled the double doors open to let them in, his face down cast as the generals walked in. A figure was sitting on a throne, her face concealed by a dark hood that covered her face and eyes. She looked at her generals, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. "Raphael, Amelda," she greeted, her black dress swaying as she walked. "Having trouble with the Northern rebellion?"

Raphael grimaced. "A short delay, Enchantress, that's all."

The woman grinned through the cloak. "I would hope you can finish them so we can move forward. I must have the Soul Dew in my hands in seven days."

Amelda nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "And you will have it. Even if it means we have to raid more towns and cities."

"Good."

The woman walked around the room before pausing, her face frozen as she stared at the wall. The back of her brain was tickling, as if someone was whispering against her ear.

_Enchantress…._

"Is something wrong, Enchantress?" Raphael asked.

"No, but go fetch Isis. I need to see her.

Amelda snapped his fingers and a few guards left the room. They came back ten minutes later, both arms holding a woman in a white dress. She looked at the Enchantress coolly. "What did you need me for?" Isis asked. "Was this really necessary?"

The Enchantress scowled. "I need you to do something for me. I want you to look within your necklace and find something."

"What am I looking for, exactly?"

"I felt something stir. Something that might prevent me from finding the Soul Dew."

"As you wish," Isis frowned, closing her eyes. "I see….I see…."

The Enchantress stepped forward, her eyes blazing intently. "Yes, what do you see? What do you see?"

"I see….I see…

"Tell me! The Soul Dew, will I find it in time?"

Isis frowned, her face paling as her necklace continued to grow. "I see it….yes, you will find it in time. And those who resist you will be conquered."

"But the Soul Dew, where is it?"

"I don't know. I see something though, something…powerful."

The Enchantress frowned, looking up from the necklace around Isis' neck with a dangerous look. "What do you see?"

"I feel a presence, a shadow through your white light. A shadow from…the other side."

The Enchantress turned to Raphael, hands folded tightly against her cloak. "Raphael," she started, her tone as sharp as steel. "Gather up a traveling storm, take a small group of men, find the shadow, and destroy it."

"As you wish, my lady."

* * *

"Storm is really picking up. Looks like we might even have a tornado warning tonight."

Elecktra made a face from her spot on the couch, flipping aimlessly through her book. "I hate tornadoes," she gripped. "They cause nothing but destruction.

"But Mom, there really isn't anything you can do about them. They'll continue to exist whether you want them to or not."

She shrugged. "That may be so, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate them," she put down the book, facing her son. "Akio, there is something your father and I wanted to talk to you about."

Akio set his sketch pad down. "What?"

"Well, you mentioned to Marik that you were having dreams. Dreams about some woman named Anzu?"

Akio nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"Did you happen to see anyone else?"

He paused, looking at his mother carefully. "I saw you there. You took me from the woman and then she disappeared into a silver beam."

Elecktra glanced at Marik. "I think it's time," she whispered. "I think it's time he knew."

"Knew what?"

Before she could answer, Marik yelled something out. All of them flew towards the window, their eyes widening as a funnel was churning and twisting its way towards them, lighting flashing and from what Akio thought he could see, six men walking right up the front gate!"

"Damnit," Elecktra hissed, pulling Akio back. "I thought we had seen the last of them!"

"Apparently not," Marik added, ushering them upstairs and though Akio's door as the front door was slammed open. "Move! Onto the roof!"

"What? Why?" Akio cried out, almost slipping as Elecktra pushed him through. "Are you insane? The twister will blow us away!"

"Just trust me!"

One of the men burst into the room, grabbing Elecktra by her long black hair. She turned around, shooting her leg out to trip him and then slam her fist underneath his chin, sending him flying into the wall over Akio's bed. It snapped the bed in half, earning a pain filled moan to sound through. Another man rushed forward, grabbing Akio by the arm, but he bit down harshly, earning a slap for it.

"Little brat!" the blonde man growled, but didn't have much time to do anything else as Elecktra judo kicked him. She smiled at Akio and pushed him through the window.

Marik turned around, elbowing one of the men in the face as he tried to shoot Elecktra with his gun. Elecktra smirked at the man, saying a funny word that sent the man flying back into the hallway. They grinned at each other before joining Akio, squeezing his hand gently.

"Akio," Marik started. "I know this sounds crazy, but you need to jump into the twister."

"WHAT?"

"Damnit, Marik we don't have time for this," Elecktra grabbed Akio's arms. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but GO!"

She pushed Akio off the roof, wincing as he screamed the whole way down. Marik took her in her arms, giving her a quick kiss. "You ready to go home?"

"I always have been, Marik."

They jumped into the twister before the men could catch them.

* * *

"Ow...my head. Where am I?"

Akio blinked at his surrondings, surprised to see that he was no longer at the farmhouse. Instead, he was lying on the forest floor with a bunch of dead leaves and twigs with tall Spruce and Oak trees towering above. He stood up on shaky legs, noticing a long cut on his arm. It was oozing with blood and he knew if it was untreated, it would be infected.

He walked around in a few circles, trying to figure things out. He was alone in a forest. Could the twister have sent him to a different section of the land? Where were his parents? Surely they would be looking for him...

**Snap**

He turned around sharply, only to be met with a spear being held underneath his chin and a pair of lavender eyes glaring into his brown eyes. "Who are you?" the figure, a girl, growled. "What are you doing here?"

For the second time that day, Akio was terrified.

* * *

Review please if you want more! Oh, and I got the idea of the Soul Dew from a pokemon movie. That's a good movie too.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **__Thanks for the review! I know it's been a while, but I have returned with the next chapter. Enjoy! Happy New year to everyone! Hope everyone is having a nice break!_

_**Warnings: **__None_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Yugioh, nor do I own Elecktra, Amba, and Arek. I only own Akio and other minor OCs. Thank you_

* * *

"I'll repeat myself again. Who are you?"

Akio stared at the girl, jaw hanging open and his heart thundering in his chest. "M…My name's…Akio, Akio Ishtar."

The girl narrowed her eyes, her spear coming closer to his face. "I don't believe you. You can't have that last name."

"Why not?"

"Because that is my last name!" she growled, the spear cutting into his chin. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

"I told you, my name is Akio!" he cried out, wincing as blood dripped down his chin. "And I come from Japan!"

"Never heard of it."

"It's true!" he persisted. "I was chatting with my parents in our home when we were attacked by men in black. I jumped through a tornado! A tornado! I'm a victim of a natural disaster!"

The girl stared at him, lowering the spear just a little. "A travel storm just came by not too long ago," she admitted, if just a little grudgingly. "Black coats were seen leaving, so I hid in the trees, but that still doesn't explain why you're here!"

She jabbed him with the spear again and he fell to the ground. Footsteps sounded, the leaves and twigs snapping under the person's feet. "Amba, what are you doing? Who is that?"

The girl, Amba, narrowed her eyes at the green eyed boy with sandy blonde hair, though she lowered the spear a little. "I found him lying here in the woods, Arek. He must be a spy!"

"How do you know?"

"Look at him, little brother! He looks suspicious!"

"You have a point there. What kind of clothes are those?"

"I'm right here!" Akio snapped, annoyed by the siblings. "Now will you please let me go? I promise I'll leave and not come back!"

Arek laughed. "We're not stupid, you look very suspicious. How do we know you're not working for the Enchantress?"

"The who?"

"Don't lie!" Amba snarled. "Tell us the truth, or I will kill you!"

"I don't know anything, I swear!"

"AMBA, AREK, STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Akio never thought he could be happier at hearing the voices that sounded through the forest. He pushed past Amba and Arek, wrapping his arms around his mother. "Mom, Dad!" he exclaimed, joy seeping into his voice. "I thought you two were dead!"

Elecktra laughed, ruffling his dark hair. "Of course not, Akio," she looked over at the other two kids with a stern look. "Traveling storms aren't very picky on where they land people. We've been looking for you for about fifteen minutes."

Marik nodded, wrapping his arm around Arek. "That's right. We're just glad the black coats didn't find you. That would have been disastrous."

"What are black coats?" Akio asked, looking up into his mother's green eyes. "Who are these two? Why are they trying to kill me?"

"Yeah," Amba agreed. "Who is this kid? Why is he calling you Mom and Dad? We don't have any other siblings, do we?"

Akio blinked. "You two are my parent's kids?" he frowned as they nodded. "But how can that be? I don't have any siblings."

There was a silence for a few minutes, though it wasn't the good kind of silence. The wind rustled around them, the sound haunting and cold. Elecktra cleared her throat, he voice now quiet. "Akio, Amba, Arek," she began slowly. "There are some things we need to discuss with you, but let's go home first."

She motioned for them to follow her as she began to walk towards the east end of the forest. The walk didn't take long, only roughly around ten minutes as they came into a small village. People stared at them as they walked through the village, all their eyes wary. Akio stared back, noting how some of their eyes widened as they saw him, turning to the other people around them and whispering loudly. Akio flushed, relieved when they arrived at a two story house made from bricks and other materials. The living room was nice, well-furnished and comfortable, almost like his old home.

He sat down with the other two teens, all of them glancing at each other uncomfortably. Elecktra cleared her throat again, taking Marik's hand. "Akio," she started. "We're not your real parents."

There was another awkward pause before Akio let out a nervous laugh. "What? You're kidding? You're kidding, right?"

Marik nodded. "We're not joking. We adopted you when you were only eight years old," he leaned forward, looking at his adopted son intensely. "Think about it, what memories do you have under the age of eight?"

"…None," Akio answered slowly. "But I thought it was because I was just a little kid! Some kids don't have a lot of memories from their childhood."

"Exactly. Your mother, your real mother, had your memories sealed," Elecktra said. "It's a long story, and I do not know all of it. All I know is that she sealed your memories to stop the Enchantress."

Akio stood up, arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sorry, but this all sounds strange. How am I not your son, I mean, granted I look nothing like you two but…how could you have lied to me for all these years? Is this some idea of a joke?"

"I have to agree," Amba piped in. "You two left the OZ when I was nine, leaving me and Arek with Uncle Rishid and Aunt Isis," her lavender eyes narrowed. "And now I know why. You left me and Arek to go play happy family with some other kid!"

"Amba!"

Amba glared at her mother. "It's true, isn't it? What's so special about this kid? I just see some scrawny brat who just so happens to be loved by you two more than me or Arek!"

Elecktra stood up, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Amba, you know that is not true. We love you and Arek just as much as Akio. Let us explain more," she closed her eyes. "Akio, you are the son of Queen Anzu, one of the most powerful sorceresses in the entire OZ."

Arek looked at him, green eyes now wide. "I knew I'd seen you somewhere!" a grin broke out on his face. "Now I remember, though I had thought you were dead."

"What?"

Marik nodded. "Your mother had everyone believe you were dead. It was safer and a lot easier to get you out of the OZ that way. No one would be looking for a child who was supposed to be dead and buried in a mausoleum."

Amba gave him a look, not at all pleased. "So, you're Prince Akio," she turned her head away. "I can't believe this. You've been dead for seven years!"

Akio shook his head, placing it in his hands. "I'm so confused right now. Why would my 'mother,' pretend I was dead? Why would she do something like that?"

Elecktra cast him an uneasy look. "Seven years ago, a figure known as the Enchantress began to rebel against your mother. No one knows who she is, or how she came to be, but she is pure evil. She almost killed you, and that was the final straw for Anzu. She pretended you were dead, having large funeral and all, but later on one night, she had me and Marik sneak you over to the other side until you were ready to face the Enchantress. You're the only one who can stop her."

"Why me?" Akio cried. "I don't know anything about magic or fighting. And now I know that you two have lied to me my entire life!" he paused. "Where is my mother anyway?"

"No one knows," Amba answered, not meeting his eyes. "She disappeared after she was caught by the black coats. She defeated them, but no has seen her ever since. Not even the Enchantress knows where she is, but she has been looking for her."

"How long?"

"Seven years," Amba stood up, glaring at the rest of them. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm going outside. I need to be alone."

She stormed off, walking away briskly as her parents stood behind watching her sadly. Elecktra rubbed her temples, eyes looking quite stressed. "She has a right to be angry," she murmured. "I just hate seeing her upset."

"Give her time," Marik soothed. "She is a teenager after all."

Akio glanced at them. "So, why am I here exactly? You two said I was the only one who could stop the Enchantress, so answer me this: How am I supposed to stop her?"

Marik gave a wan smile. "Just because you don't remember magic doesn't mean you don't know it. It's in your blood. The wall blocking your memories is not very deep, so after a couple years it would start to weaken. Now that you're home, the wall will start to crumble even faster. The magic around her helps aid in that."

"So, I'm just going to have random memories return to me?"

"Yes, something like that."

Elecktra lifted her head from her hands. "Your mother is one of the most powerful sorceresses and your father is a necromancer, practically the only necromancer really. Except for the Enchantress, but even he is stronger than her."

"Great," Akio stood up, feeling strangely tired from all the information. "I'm tired. Is there a room I can stay in? If not, the couch is fine."

Arek gave a smile. "The far room in the farthest room in the hallway upstairs to the left. You can't miss it."

Akio smiled back. "Thanks," he looked back at the couch, noticing a silver necklace lying on it. He recognized it from Amba. "I better give this to her."

He took off out of the house, feeling stupid when he remembered that he had never been in this world. He stood in the back yard, standing there like an idiot. The trees blew around him, leaves gathering up in piles.

"Amba!" he called out. "Amba? Um, you left your necklace on the couch…I thought I would give it back."

The leaves continued to rustle around, swirling into a pile before solidifying. Amba stood before him as the leaves dispersed, looking at him with disdain. "You have my necklace?"

"Yeah," he handed it to here. "And…I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to take your parents…"

"It's fine," she cut him off sharply, taking the necklace from him. She stared at him, eyes narrowed. "You're a strange boy, Akio."

And with that, she disappeared with the leaves.

* * *

Review please! It's not as long as the last chapter, but there will be longer chapters. I regret nothing!


End file.
